Getting To Know You
by CommGrl2
Summary: This one is hard to put a summary to...R/J FINISHED!!!
1. Chapter 1

Rory and Dean have never dated. Jess has lived in Stars Hollow for about two years. This is Rory's seinior year at Chilton. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rory didn't know a lot about Jess Marino, she only knew that he was Luke's nephew and he wasn't popular at Stars Hollow High School (Well not in a good way).  
  
On a Saturday morning Rory and Lorelai went to Luke's for breakfast and coffee, "Hey Luke." Rory said as they walked in.  
  
"Morning ladies." Luke said.  
  
Rory and Lorelai sat down and ordered, "You look stressed, whats wrong?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Jess isn't doing so hot in school, his principle said that he may not graduate." Luke told them.  
  
"Oh no." Lorelai said.  
  
"Rory I know you have a lot on your plate, but do you think you could help him out a little bit?" Luke asked.  
  
Rory nodded, "I guess so." She told him.  
  
On Monday Rory had to hurry home from school because she had told Luke that she would meet Jess at 4:30 at Luke's to study. At 4:27 Rory walked into Lukes and sat down at the counter, "Here I am."  
  
Luke pointed to the ceiling, "Up stairs."  
  
Rory picked her back pack up off the floor and headed up to the apartmend, "Jess, it's Rory." She said as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come on in." He said from inside.  
  
Rory opened the door and saw Jess sitting at the table with his books, "You ready?" She asked.  
  
"No I just have all these books out to throw you off." He said.  
  
Rory rolled her eyed, "This is going to be fun."  
  
They worked for about an hour and Jess was getting restless, "Can we please take a break?" He begged.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "And do what?" She asked.  
  
Jess smiled, "Get a tattoo."  
  
Rory didn't seem amused, "I'll tell you what, if you make above 96% on this test I'll get a tattoo and I'll even let you watch while I get it." She said.  
  
"Deal." He said sticking his hand out for her to shake.  
  
"Deal." She said shaking his hand.  
  
The test was in two days and Jess hadn't been paying attention in class or to Rory when she tried to help him study.  
  
The test scores came back on Friday and Jess aced the test, he went to Luke's to meet Rory and when she saw him coming he didn't look happy, "What did you make?" She asked.  
  
A big grin went across his face when he held up the test, "I aced it baby!"  
  
Rory's face dropped, "Oh."  
  
Jess nodded, "So Exactily what kind of tattoo will you be getting?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Rory frowned, "To be honest I didn't think I'd have to get one so I never really thought about it." She said.  
  
Jess smiled, "You'll have time to think about it on the way there."  
  
They had to drive about twenty minutes to get to the tattoo parlor, when they walked in Jess started looking at the desigins and Rory went to look at the body jewelry.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to get a tattoo." Rory said.  
  
Jess shook his head, "It doesn't hurt as bad as you think." He told her.  
  
"And you know this how?" She asked.  
  
"I have one." He told her, "A pretty big one."  
  
She shook her head, "I don't believe you."  
  
"I'll show you some time." He said.  
  
"I'm not getting one." She said.  
  
He nodded, "You're getting something."  
  
When they first got in the car Jess didn't say much, he couldn't believe she had really done it.  
  
Rory was smiling, "Aren't you going to say something?" She asked.  
  
"I don't believe it." He said.  
  
She smiled, "I like it." She said lifting her shirt and looking at her belly button ring, "It's cute."  
  
Jess nodded, "It's pretty hot."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "So how did you ace that test?" she asked.  
  
Jess shrugged, "I sat next to a smart kid."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."  
  
He smiled, "I knew most of the stuff."  
  
he shook her head, "Then why did you have so much trouble?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged, "It never appealed to me."  
  
She looked confused, "Graduating never appealed to you?"  
  
"Whats with the third degree Rory?" He asked.  
  
She was taken aback by his harsh tone, "Sorry, just trying to make conversation." She folded her arms across her chest and didn't say another word.  
  
When they got back to Stars Hollow Rory reached for her seat belt, but Jess took her by the wrist, "I'm sorry I snapped at you." He said.  
  
She jerked away from his grasp, "Fine." Then she got out of the car and slammed the door.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and pulled out of the Gilmore driveway.  
  
When Rory walked in Lorelai was in the kitchen, "Rory is that you?" She asked.  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen, "Hey."  
  
"Did he pass?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Rory said as she lifted her shirt to show her mother the new piece of jewlery.  
  
Lorelai covered her mouth with her hand to stifel a laugh, "Oh la la, did it hurt?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Lorelai smiled, " It's cute."  
  
Rory nodded, "Isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, your dad called." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory's face dropped, "So."  
  
"He wanted to know if you wanted to come see him this weekend." Lorelai explained.  
  
Rory shook her head, "Nah."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Okay."  
  
Later on that night Rory was working on some homework when the phone rang, she herd her mom answer it, "Rory it's for you."  
  
Rory picked up the phone in the kitchen, "Hello."  
  
"Rory, hey it's your dad."  
  
Rory frowned, "Hi."  
  
"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm busy." She told him.  
  
"With what?" He asked.  
  
"Oh so now you care about my life? After eighteen years you finally decide to care? I don't think so dad." And with that Rory hung up the phone.  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen and saw Rory sitting at the table with her head in her hands, "What happened?" She asked as sne hugged her daughter.  
  
"Oh all of the sudden he cares about me and my life." Rory said.  
  
"I think he is realizing that he's sucked as a father." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory wiped her eyes, "So now he wants to fix it? It doesn't work like that mom."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "I know."  
  
"I'm going to bed." Rory said.  
  
The next morning Lorelai was in the kitchen when Rory walked out of her room, "Morning."  
  
"Morning babe." Lorelai said.  
  
"Are you trying to make coffee?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai smiled and nodded, "I didn't want to go to Luke's without you."  
  
"I'll go change." Rory said walking back to her room.  
  
On their way to Luke's Rory remembered what had happened with Jess the day before. She wasn't sure she wanted to go to Luke's any more but it was to late they were there.  
  
Rory went in and sat down at the counter and Lorelai sat next to her, "Coffee." Lorelai said.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and poured two cups of coffee, "You two need help."  
  
Jess came walking in from the kitchen, "Cezar needs you."  
  
When Rory saw Jess she tried not to look at him.  
  
"Morning Rory." He said to her.  
  
"Hi." She said, looking at her coffee cup.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked.  
  
"I think thats what you're doing." She said, still not looking at him.  
  
Lorelai could tell something was wrong, "I think I see Sookie down the street, I'll catch you guys later." And with that she was gone.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Thanks mom." She said under her breath.  
  
"Rory I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. People have been on my back about graduating for months, I didn't mean to yell at you." He said.  
  
Rory finally looked at him, "Well you did."  
  
Jess nodded, "I know, and I'm really sorry."  
  
Rory took a deep breath, "Okay."  
  
"Do you still hate me?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No."  
  
Jess nodded, "Good."  
  
"Why do you care so much if I hate you or not?" She asked.  
  
Jess shrugged, "I dunno." He just looked into her blue eyes, he could get lost for hours in those eyes.  
  
Rory blushed and looked away, "I better go find my mom."  
  
Jess smiled, "See ya' later." He said.  
  
'What was that?' Rory asked herself when she walked out of Luke's.  
  
"What was that?" Lorelai asked, almost reading Rory's thoughts.  
  
Rory almost jumped out of her skin, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Lorelai smiled, "What did Jess want?" She asked, "You okay?"  
  
Rory nodded, "I'm fine. He just wanted to clear something up."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai nodded, "You're ghost white, you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, really." 


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that day Rory went to the book store and started looking at The Divine Secrets Of The Ya-Ya Sisterhood, "Hey." A voice from behind her said.  
  
She turned around to see Jess standing behind her, "Hey." She closed the book and started to stand up from her seat on the floor.  
  
Jess held out his hand and helped her up, "It's not that great." He said pointing to the book.  
  
She smiled, "Did you read it?" She asked.  
  
He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah 'fraid so."  
  
She smiled, "Okay." She said putting it back on the shelf. "So do you read a lot?" She asked.  
  
Jess nodded, "Yeah, I just finished Tuck Everlasting and it was a lot better than that." He said pointing back to Ya-Ya Sisterhood.  
  
"I would never thought you were much of a reader." Rory said.  
  
"I read all the time. I just don't make it known." He said smiling.  
  
She smiled back at him, "I love to read." She said.  
  
He nodded, "I know, you make it known."  
  
She blushed, "I guess I'm a book worm."  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing wrong with that."  
  
"I guess not." She agreed.  
  
She went and picked up Tuck Everlasting, "You sure this is good?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, "Yes."  
  
She paid for the book and started to walk out, "So what is your tattoo of?" She asked.  
  
Jess smiled, "It's a Chinese dragon and it's on my chest." He said.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I still say that you're lying."  
  
Jess took Rory's hand and led her back behind Lukes. When they got out of sight of the road he lifted his shirt ans showed Rory the dragon on his chest, "Still think I'm lying?"  
  
Rory smiled and shook her head, "No I guess not."  
  
He pulled his shirt back down and nodded in satisfaction, "Good."  
  
For the first time Rory realized how intense and dark his eyes were and she couldn't help but stare at them, they were so captivating.  
  
Jess stared right back into hers and they started getting closer to each other when the back door to Luke's swung open. Jess jerked back and came face to face with Luke, "Hi."  
  
Luke's eyes got wide, "Sorry." He said, turning around and walking back inside.  
  
Rory smiled, "So much for that moment." She said.  
  
Jess sighed and nodded, "Yeah, sorry."  
  
"I'll see you later." Rory said as she walked away.  
  
A/N I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry. Review and let me know what you think so far and feel free to give ideas.  
  
Colleen- I know that they are a little out of character but it's fiction and I was just having some fun with it. But as for the books...If they can read stuff like Oliver Twist (Which is good but it's one that you read in grade school) then why not read Ya-Ya Sisterhood (which is not grade school reading) and Tuck Everlasting ? I myself being a major bookworm (I'm almost eighteen years old love to curl up and read a book) love to read different kinds of books because I know that if you stick to one kind of book and never stray from that path you could miss out on great books like Ya-Ya and Tuck Everlasting. Plus Alexis was in the movie Tuck Everlasting so I thought it would be fun for Jess to tell her it was good. But if you don't like my story there are many more on this site that are great. There are writers that are way better than I am, like dodgerluv, Angel Monroe, SilverBlood, Marianna, and Sirius. Plus many others, so try on some of their stories and see how they fit you. I'm very sorry that you didn't like my story but you don't have to read any more of it.  
  
As for the rest of my reviewers...Thanks for all the great feedback, there will be more chapters to come and if you have any ideas about this story (or any of my others) just let me know. ~Commgrl2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm having a lot of fun with this story and hope you all enjoy reading it. This is a short mother/daughter chapter.  
  
Rory was sitting in her room when her mother got home from work, "Hey babe you home?" She called as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen to meet her mom, "Hey."  
  
Lorelai turned from the fridge, "We have no food."  
  
Rory smiled and grabbed her jacket from the back of a chair, "Luke's?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Sounds great."  
  
They left the house and set out to Luke's, "Oh I guess I had better tell you before Luke does..." Rory said as she stopped and looked at her mother.  
  
Lorelai didn't look excited to hear what Rory was going to tell her, "Is this sit down news?" She asked.  
  
Rory smiled, "I don't think so but you might."  
  
Lorelai started walking until she got to a bench, she sat down and closed her eyes as she waited for the blow, "Okay hit me."  
  
Rory laughed, "Mother!"  
  
Lorelai opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Rory, "What is it?"  
  
Rory sat down next to Lorelai, "I saw Jess at the book store today and we talked for a while and we um...we almost kissed." She said, closing her eyes in anticipation of what her mother was going to say.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "You almost kissed?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah well thats where Luke comes in...or shoule I say out. We were behind Luke's and he came out and saw us."  
  
Lorelai started laughing, "Poor Luke."  
  
Rory smiled, "You should have seen his face."  
  
Lorelai turned searous, "Rory do you like Jess?" She asked.  
  
Rory frowned, "I don't know, I mean I don't know him that well."  
  
"But you think you might like him?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory nodded shily, "Maybe."  
  
Lorelai stood up and smoothed out her skirt, "Supper?"  
  
Rory sighed and stood up, "Yes." 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4 with lots of Jess and Roryness! Hope you like it.  
  
When Rory and Lorelai walked into Luke's it was really empty, "Hey Luke, did you announce that we were coming or something?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke shook his head, "Slow day."  
  
The girls sat down at a table and Luke brought them their coffee, "What'll it be?" He asked.  
  
"Can I see a menu?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "Why do you need a menu?"  
  
Lorelai gave him a look like 'DUH', "Well I don't know what I want."  
  
"Mom you order the same thing every Saturday, cheeseburger and fries." Rory reminded her.  
  
Luke crossed his arms, "Come on."  
  
Lorelai looked around at the empty diner, "You in a hurry to help all the other people in here?" She asked.  
  
Luke sighed and handed her a menu, "Would you like one too Rory?" He asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, "I want a cheeseburger and fries."  
  
"Kiss up." Lorelai said as a cough.  
  
Rory turned to her mother, "What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you call me a kiss up?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai shook her head, "I coughed."  
  
"Will you order already!?" Luke asked, getting impatient.  
  
"I'll order when I find something I like." Lorelai said.  
  
Luke threw his head back and closed his eyes, "Why me? Why can't she go to Al's?"  
  
Rory looked over at the counter where Jess was reading, she got up and walked over to him, "Hey."  
  
He looked up from his book, "Hey, whats up?"  
  
She sat down next to him, "Just watching those two fight like they don't like eachother."  
  
Jess looked over at them and smiled, "They like eachother."  
  
Rory smiled, "What are you reading?" She asked.  
  
He held his book up, "Howl by Allen Ginsberg."  
  
Rory nodded, "It's pretty good." She said.  
  
Jess smiled, "Oh you've red it?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Jess nodded, "What is you favrite book?" He asked.  
  
"Oh gosh...hmm." Rory thought for a second, "I think Harper Lee's To Kill A Mockingbird would be my list topper. What about you?"  
  
"Horten Hears A Who...Just kidding." He said when he saw the confused look on Rory's face, "Othello."  
  
Rory looked impressed, "Shakespeare."  
  
"Surprise you?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Maybe a little."  
  
"So why Harpet Lee?" He asked her.  
  
She smiled, "Something about the town and the people reminds me of Stars Hollow, but not really ya know?" She wasn't even making sense to herself.  
  
Jess smiled, "I think so."  
  
"I don't know how you get it when I don't even know what I just said." She said smiling.  
  
"I think I want a cheeseburger." Lorelai said.  
  
Luke threw his hands up in the air, "You didn't need a menu for that!" He said walking to the kitchen.  
  
Rory smiled, "I think I'm gonna go back with my mom." She said, standing up.  
  
"Okay, see ya." Jess said, he turned back to his book and smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Rory returned to her table Lorelai smiled at her, "So?"  
  
Rory looked at her like she didn't know what she was talking about, "What?"  
  
"How's Jess?" She asked.  
  
Rory nodded, "good, Luke?"  
  
"Fine." Lorelai said.  
  
Lorelai's phone started to ring, "Oh." She said as she opened her purse to find the phone.  
  
"Outside Lorelai." Luke demanded.  
  
Lorelai pretended not to hear him as she put it up to her ear, "Hello."  
  
Luke looked at Jess, who seemed to be amused, "She does that to annoy me."  
  
Jess nodded, "It works."  
  
"Sookie calm down...Ok I will but you have to calm down...I'm on my way." She said as she pressed the 'end' button and looked at Rory, "You're having dinner alone, Sookie needs me at the inn." She said as she stood up, "Bye Luke."  
  
"What about your cheeseburger?" He called as she opened the door.  
  
"Jess 'ill eat it." She said, then she walked out and closed the door.  
  
When Luke brought out the two cheeseburgers he handed them to Jess, "Here Jess."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Jess asked as he set her plate down in front of her.  
  
Rory shook her head, "Not at all."  
  
He sat down where Lorelai had been sitting, "So what are you doing tonight?" He asked.  
  
Rory shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
They sat and ate and talked for about a half an hour just enjoying the company of eachother. Rory didn't want to leave becaues she was having fun with Jess but she knew if she stayed for much longer Luke would say something.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory smiled and nodded and they were off.  
  
"So...here we are." Jess said when they got to the bridge.  
  
Rory smiled and nodded, "Yeah here we are."  
  
"So..." Jess couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"So." Rory repeated.  
  
Jess smiled, "Luke pushed me off this bridge once." He said.  
  
Rory laughed, "He what?"  
  
Jess nodded, "Yep, I was being a jerk and we were crossing and he just pushed me in."  
  
Rory smiled, "Well if you were being a jerk."  
  
He nodded, "I was."  
  
"Hope you could swim." She said with a smile.  
  
"I could." He told her.  
  
"Good."  
  
Jess looked at her and smiled, her smile and those eyes, he had it bad, "I uh..."  
  
Rory smiled, "What are you waiting for?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me." She stated.  
  
Jess smiled and got closer, "Okay then." Their lips met and the kiss didn't last long when he pulled away.  
  
Rory was worried at first that he had changed his mind, but then she saw the smile on his face, "Wanna walk me home?" She asked.  
  
Jess nodded and took her hand in his as they headed toward her house.  
  
A/N~ Okay I know you all hate me becaues my chapters are soooo short but I don't have a whole lot of time to write these and try to graduate LOL. Anyway at least they kissed in this chapter! I'll really try to do better about the chapters being a little longer. Don't forget to review it makes me want to update faster! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I totally messed this story up! I'm stuck so I think this will be my last chapter.  
  
When Rory woke up the next morning she went into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, "You got in late."  
  
Lorelai looked up and saw her daughter standing in the doorway of her bedroom, "There was a critic at the inn last night." Lorelai told her, "How was your night?'  
  
Rory sat dowm at the table and smiled, "We ate, we talked, we went for a walk...he kissed me."  
  
Lorelas squealed, "Your first kiss, tell me all about it."  
  
"We went for a walk and he took me to the bridge, did you know that Luke puched him off that bridge once?" Rory asked, getting off track of what she was saying.  
  
Lorelai started laughing, "No."  
  
Rory nodded, "Jess said he was being a jerk and he just pushed him in."  
  
"Who was being a jerk?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Jess."  
  
Lorelai nodded, "Hope he could swim."  
  
Rory slapped the table with her open palm, "Thats what I said."  
  
"Anyways, back to the kiss."  
  
"Oh right, well we were on the bridge and he kissed me." Rory said, "It was perfect."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Thats so sweet."  
  
Rory stood up and poured herself a cup of coffee and got a poptart out, "So tell me about the critic."  
  
Lorelai put her head down on the table, "He wouldn't tell us what he was going to say about us, and Rory I swear he looked like Lurch from the 'Adams Family', very creepy."  
  
"How did Sookie handle it?" Rory asked.  
  
"When I got there she was running here and there like a crazy person on crack." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory stuck out her botton lip, "Poor Sookie, not good under pressure."  
  
"Nope." Lorelai said, shaking her head.  
  
"I gotta go get ready for school." Rory kissed her mom on the top of the head and went to her room with her coffee and poptart.  
  
[A/N Richard and Emily gave Rory a car for her 17th birthday so she doesnt thake the but to school anymore.]  
  
On her way home from school Rory decided to stop by the Inn to check on Lorelai and Sookie, "Hey Michel."  
  
Michel was standing at the desk when rory walked in, "Hello Rory, your mother is..."  
  
"Right here." Lorelai cut in.  
  
"Hey." Rory said, "How's Sookie today?"  
  
"She's alright." Lorelai told her, "Have you been to Lukes today?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "No."  
  
"Oh, okay." Lorelai said, picking up a stack of papers from the front desk, "I have to get to work." She said, holding the papres up for Rory to see.  
  
Rory nodded, "Okay, I think I'm gonna go to Luke's."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Okay, see ya' at home."  
  
Rory left and went to Luke's, when she got there Luke was at the counter and Jess was sitting at an empty table reading, "That better be your English book." Rory said as she walked up to him.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, "Hey."  
  
"Can I sit?" She asked as she pointed to the empty chair across from him.  
  
"Yeah." He siad, moving some of his school books aside.  
  
Rory sat down and smiled, "So."  
  
Jess smiled back at her, "How was school?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jess nodded, "Cool."  
  
"Yep." Rory said.  
  
There was an akward slience and then Jess spoke, "There's another test next week, wanna hlep me study?" He asked with a grin.  
  
Rory smiled and nodded, "I'd love to."  
  
The end~  
  
I hate this story and I'm sorry it sucked so bad! I'm working on a two new ones that I haven't put up yet that will be way better than this one. Thanks for reading this sucky story and I swear I'll do WAY better on the next ones! I don't know where my head was when I wrote this. 


End file.
